Neural networks are being applied in various industries to improve decision-making and provide solutions to a wide assortment of computational tasks that have been proven problematic or excessively resource intensive with traditional rule-based programming. For example, speech recognition, audio recognition, task-oriented activities (e.g., gaming activities such as chess and checkers), problem solving, and question answering have seen breakthrough advancements through the use of neural networks and deep learning. These networks can employ multi-layered, non-linear processing and adaptation techniques that can offer significant efficiencies in certain computing functions, especially when certain cognitive human tasks are being substituted or improved upon.